Leg
English Etymology From leggr (Swedish lägg, Icelandic leggur, Norwegian legg). Pronunciation * * * *: Noun # The lower limb of a human being or animal that extends from the groin to the ankle. # The portion of the lower appendage of a human that extends from the knee to the ankle. # A part of garment, such as a pair of trousers/pants, that covers a leg. # A stage of a journey. # A distance that a sailing vessel does without changing the sails from one side to the other. # One side of a multiple-sided (often triangular) course in a sailing race. # A single game or match played in a tournament or other sporting contest. # One of the two sides of a right triangle that is not the hypotenuse. # A rod-like protrusion from an inanimate object, supporting it from underneath. Derived terms * foreleg * get one's leg over * hind leg * leg break * leg-breaker * leggy * leg it * legroom * legs eleven * legwork * make a leg * pull a leg * shake a leg * show a bit of leg * show a leg * stretch one's legs Translations * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Breton: gar * Catalan: cama ^ 1 * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: пильге (pilge) * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Guaraní: kupy, etyma (t-) * Hebrew: * Hindi: , , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Ido: gambo * Indonesian: kaki, betis (the lower part) * Interlingua: gamba * Irish: * Italian: gamba (human), zampa (animal), coscia (chicken) * Japanese: * Kikuyu: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latin: * Latvian: kāja * Limburgish: bein * Lower Sorbian: noga * Luhya: , * Malay: * Malayalam: കാല്‍ (kaal) * Maltese: sieq * Marathi: पाय (pāy) * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: scanca * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Rapa Nui: horeko va’e * Romanian: , * Russian: * Sanskrit: पाद (pāda) * Scottish Gaelic: cas * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: нога *: Roman: noga * Sicilian: jamma * Spanish: pierna , pata (animal) * Swahili: mguu, miguu pl (noun 3/4), * Swedish: * Taos: xų́nemą * Telugu: కాలు (kaalu) * Thai: * Tupinambá: kupy, etymã (t-) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: noha * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Polish: * Swahili: * Danish: * Erzya: понкс пильге (ponks pilge) * Finnish: lahje, puntti (colloquial) * Icelandic: buxnaskálm , skálm * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: కాలు (kaalu) * Danish: etape * Finnish: etappi, legi (in sailing) * German: * Icelandic: áfangi * Norwegian: * Polish: etap (podróży) * Russian: этап (etáp) , переход (perexód) * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: etapp * Telugu: అంచె (aMche) * Finnish: * Swahili: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Danish: runde * Finnish: * Norwegian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: этап (etáp) in a relay-race, круг (krug) running, тур (tur) of a contest * Swahili: * Swedish: omgång , runda * Finnish: * Norwegian: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Irish: * Russian: * Swahili: See also * ankle * arm * buttocks * calf * elbow * foot * hip * joint * knee * lap * limb * shank * shin * thick * thigh * vertebra Verb # To put a series of three or more options strikes into the stock market. # To remove the legs from an animal carcass. # To build legs onto a platform or stage for support. Derived terms * leg it Anagrams * * ElG, ELG * gel Category:1000 English basic words ---- Danish Etymology From . Pronunciation * * Noun # play, game # spawning (fish) Inflection ---- Dutch Verb # # ---- German Verb leg(e) # (first-person singular indicative present tense of legen) lay, put ---- Icelandic Pronunciation * *: Noun # uterus Declension Derived terms * * * * ---- Romanian Pronunciation * Verb leg # # ---- Swedish Noun leg (also legg) # Short form of legitimation: any kind of ID card. Category:Anatomy ---- Torres Strait Creole Etymology From English leg. Noun leg # lower leg, foot Synonyms * ngar (western dialect) Category:Torres Strait Creole nouns Category:tcs:Anatomy ar:leg ast:leg zh-min-nan:leg ca:leg cs:leg co:leg da:leg de:leg et:leg el:leg es:leg fa:leg fr:leg fy:leg gl:leg ko:leg hy:leg hi:leg hr:leg io:leg id:leg is:leg it:leg kn:leg kk:leg sw:leg ku:leg lo:leg lt:leg li:leg hu:leg ml:leg nl:leg ja:leg no:leg oc:leg tpi:leg pl:leg ru:leg scn:leg simple:leg fi:leg sv:leg ta:leg te:leg th:leg tr:leg uk:leg vi:leg vo:leg zh:leg